


There is no logical way

by garlickim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlickim/pseuds/garlickim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>사내 연애하는 사내 둘 이야기.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no logical way

**Author's Note:**

> 2014년 3월 1일 연합전에 참가했던 원고입니다.  
> 단편 모음입니다.  
> 스폰즈가 우당탕탕 연애하는 내용을 그리려 하였습니다.
> 
> 책자 형태로 인쇄될 때와는 달리 가독성을 위해 약간의 수정을 가했습니다.

There is no logical way  
Spock * Bones

 

 

논리가  
없는  
연애의 이야기

 

 

 

 

 

[대면과 실험]

 

—1800 메디베이

스팍은 1교대 시간에 확인했던 PADD의 메시지를 한 번 더 열어 보고, 슬슬 하루 치의 일을 마무리하기에 이르렀다. 파이크 함장의 하선 이후, 부함장은 새로운 함장의 지휘에 맞추어 안정을 유지할 수 있는 시스템을 구성하기 위해 주력을 다했다. 그 결과 캡틴 커크의 지휘 아래 조직된 체제는 서서히 만족스럽게 자리를 잡아 가고 있었고, 초기에 배치한 선원들의 임무 수행 능력도 사소한 조정을 거쳐 거의 최적해에 다다랐다고 확신했다—남은 것은 ‘개인적’인 문제들.  
폐쇄된 우주선 안에서 선원들이 자신의 건강을 지키는 것은 오히려 공적인 의무에 가까웠지만, 스팍은 조금 더 사적인 면담 시간을 가지곤 했다. 의례적인 검진 절차와 더불어, 그에게만 추가적으로 수행되는 몇 가지 실험들. 오늘도 그 ‘개인 프로젝트’를 위해 의무실에 들러, 닥터와 면담을 할 참이었다.  
엔터프라이즈의 선의[船醫]는 이 배에서 특히 적은 수를 차지하는 비-지구인들을 신경 쓰고 있었다. 이를 위해 벌칸 생리학을 공부한 닥터 음벵가[M'Benga]를 비롯해 외계생리학에 대한 지식을 보유한 의사들과 교류하기도 하고, 자료실이 보유하고 있는 방대한 자료를 들추어 보기도 했지만, 이 지구인은 더 직접적인 정보원을 원하는 모양이다. 그는 자주 신체 상태에 대해 묻고, 가끔은 소량의 약물을 통제된 상황 아래에서 실험해 기록으로 남겨 두기를 원했다.  
스팍은 때때로 ‘닥터의 약은 속을 뒤집어 놓는다’는 불평을 전달하곤 했지만, 닥터의 대응은 실험 결과를 일지에 기록하면서 스팍의 발언을 보충 자료로 달아 놓는 데 그쳤다. 의사가 ‘이봐, 위급 상황이 생겼을 때 내 약으로 널 죽이고 싶지는 않단 말야.’ 하고 설득하면, 그도 당해낼 재간은 없었다. 의사는 탐사 중에 손실되는 인력을 계속 염두에 두고 발언했다. 요 몇 달 동안 탐사를 다니는 중에, 지구인 선원들이 낯선 병으로 하나둘 넘어가는 상황에서도, 부함장만은 병의 영향을 무사히 벗어나곤 했다. 그것도 꽤나 반복적으로. 명백히도 유전적 다양성의 축복 덕분에. 당연하게도 의사는 이러한 관찰을 통해 두 가지 함의를 찾아냈다. 첫째, 언젠가는 모두가 멀쩡한 가운데 부함장만은 넘어뜨릴 병이 등장할 것이다. 둘째, 부함장은 증상이 발현되지 않았지만 이미 수많은 병에 대해 보균자가 되어 있을 것이다. 그러므로 의사는 모든 것을 확실히 하고 싶었다.  
사실 의사는 함내에서 부함장의 건강 상태를 가장 신경 쓰고 있었다. 벌칸은 발달한 사회를 이루고 있었고, 아직 번역이 덜 되었을 뿐 의학적 업적 또한 방대하게 축적되어 있다. 하지만 부함장은 완전히 다른 두 세계에서 태어난 혼혈이고, 모든 의학 기록이 그에게 명기된 결과를 가져다 줄 것인지는 확신하기 어려운 문제였다. CMO는 조금 번거롭지만 전통적인 방법을 따르기로 했다.  
그리하여 닥터 레너드 맥코이는 부함장을 주기적으로 의무실에 불러내 기초적인 실험을 하기로 했다. 벌칸과 인간 혼혈이란 특수한 상황에 초점을 맞춘 것이라, 설사 논문을 쓸 수는 있더라도 학계에 그 효용을 설명할 수는 없을 것이다. 과장해서라도 이 실험의 결과 더 많은 사람을 살릴 수 있다고는 말할 수 없으니까. 단 한 사람을 위해 설계되고 기록되는 실험. 이 실험이 사적인 휴식시간을 할애하는 개인 프로젝트로 이루어진 이유였다.  
그렇게 대면과 실험이 시작되었다. 이 프로젝트가 시작되고 몇 달 동안은, 터지지도 가라앉지도 않는 염증 같은 나날이었다. 약화된 균, 치료제, 주입, 관찰, 구술, 경과 기록. 아무리 사소한 질병이라도 완전히 실험 전과 같은 상태로 회복된다고 확신하기까지는 몇 주가 소요되었으므로, 둘은 인내심을 가지고 이 작업에 참여해야 했다. 이 시간이 너무나 지루했으므로, 맥코이는 꽤 긴 기간 온갖 약물을 받아내야 할 피험체와 좋은 관계를 쌓아 보고자 했다. 스팍은 CMO가 불쑥 선을 넘어 들어오곤 하는 것이 불만이었지만, 어차피 인간들은 제멋대로인 점이 많았고, 그것은 지구에서 커리어를 잇는 동안은 스스로 감내해야 할 문제였다.

“스팍, 둘이 있을 땐 편하게 말하게.”  
“저는 지금이 편합니다.” 

스팍은 이런 대화가 신경을 조금 거스른다고 생각했다. 스팍의 지구 생활은 아카데미에 입학하면서부터 시작된 것으로, 만약 그가 지구인으로서 자신의 생을 논할 수 있다면 그는 아카데미에서 태어나 우주에서 자랐다고 할 것이다. 아카데미에서든 함선에서든 언어 생활에는 한 가지 철칙이 있는데, 계급에 따른 비대칭적인 존대법이 매우 규칙적으로 적용된다는 점이다. 이는 매우 간명한 원칙으로, 더 높은 계급에게 더 긴 말을 사용하고, 더 낮은 계급에게 더 짧은 말을 사용하면 되는 일이다. 그런데 민간 출신인 이 의사는 꾸준히도 계급을 무시하고—심지어는 함장에게도—이름을 불러대고 반말을 내뱉는 것이었다.

“아니! 내가 불편하단 말이야! 그러니까…… 내 말은, ‘편하게’가 아니고 ‘짧게’ 말해도 된다고.”  
“……? 원한다면, 다만 내가 학습한 영어는 대개 학문목적[academic] 외계어이므로 함축적 표현을 골자로 하는 구어체 구사가 어색할 수 있어.”

맥코이는 예상 외로 흔쾌한 대답을 듣고는 너털웃음을 지었다. 

“그래, 내가 들어본 것 중 가장 학문적인 반말이군.”

의사가 퉁명스럽게 말하는 것과는 달리 기뻐하는 것처럼 보이지만 이유는 알 수 없었다. 스팍은 가끔 사람들이 자신을 앞에 두고 어떤 이유도 설명하지 않은 채 웃기 시작하는 점이 이상하다고 생각했다. 

“그래도 좀 낫군, 아니! 생각한 것만큼 나아졌다는 건 아니지만. 어쨌든 둘이 있을 땐 좀 ‘짧게’ 말하라구.”

맥코이는 또 키득키득 웃었다. 스팍은 이것이 사회적으로 무례함의 영역에 속하는 행위인지 고민하다가 그냥 실험을 속행하기를 제안했다. 

“소중한 쉬는 시간이 소모되고 있으니 빨리 실험을 하는 게 좋겠어.”  
“맞는 말이야. 시간은 기다려 주지 않으니, 그럼 오늘은 새 실험을 시작하겠네. 하이포를 두 대 놓을 거고, 예상하는 부작용은 기존 임상실험을 기준으로 경미한 어지러움 정도야. 중화제는 준비해 놓았지만 순환계의 변화를 기록하기 위해서 얼마간은 참아 주었으면 하네.”

스팍은 고개를 끄덕이고 팔을 걷어 내밀었다. 그리고 약물이 투입되는 모양을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 붉은 약품이 천천히 몸 안으로 들어갔다. 

“지금부터 시간을 잴거야. 몸에 변화가 있으면 느끼는 대로 말해 줘.”

맥코이는 이제 바이오베드의 계기판을 보며 수치의 변화를 관찰했다.

“닥터.”  
“응?”  
“어지러워.”  
“그래, 좀 멍하고 어지러울 거야. 구토감은 없나?”  
“토할 것 같지는 않은데…… 감각이 혼란스럽다.”  
“이봐, 괜찮아?”  
“어지러워…….”  
“그래, 다른 건 다 괜찮고?”  
“닥터, 안정감이 느껴지지 않는다. 지탱할 곳이 없어.”  
“이완 효과는 제대로 나타나고 있어. 부작용이 심하게 느껴지나 본데.”  
“이 과정은 언제 종료되지? 나는 지금 기댈 곳이 없다.”

스팍의 감각은 부유하고 있었다. 위아래가 느껴지지 않아 너무나 불안정한 상태. 촉각은 몸이 안정적으로 침대 위에 접촉해 있음을 알려 주었지만, 균형감각은 위기를 알렸다. 머리를 기댈 곳이 없다.

“스팍? 스팍?”  
“닥터. 이 과정을 종료하기를 요청한다.”  
“스팍. 조금만 참아. 기록이 진행 중이야.”  
“균형을 잃었어.”  
“조금만 기다리면 괜찮아질 걸세. 이 약이 자네에겐 꽤 독한가 보군.”

스팍은 상체를 일으켜 침대에서 내려오려 했다. 발이 바닥에 단단하게 닿아 있지 않다는 것이 너무 불안했다. 적어도 발바닥이 어딘가를 디디고 서 있지 않으면 이 신경의 불안이 전혀 감소될 것 같지 않았다.

“스팍! 아직 안 끝났어!”  
“즉각적인 중지를 요청한다.”  
“오… 스팍. 이 불쌍한 녀석.”

맥코이는 왼손으로는 스팍의 한쪽 손을 쥐고, 오른손은 등에 대어 피험자를 안정시키려 했다. 스팍은 이토록 감각에 배신당하고 혼란스러웠던 적이 없었다. 이 고통은 통증과는 달랐다. 긁히거나, 부러지거나, 삐거나, 찔리거나, 찢어지거나, 그 어떤 감각이 공격해 오더라도 몸의 통증은 예상할 수 있는 고통이다. 게다가 그의 신체는 다른 이들보다 더 잘 버텼으므로 병상에서 낯선 이에게 의존할 필요성을 느끼지 않았다. 하지만, 감각의 부재라니! 균형감각이 약화되자 그 빈자리는 전에 느껴보지 못한 근원적인 두려움을 일으켰다. 빅뱅 이전의 우주처럼 시꺼먼 비어 있음. 어둠, 공허, 아무데도 의지할 데가 없는데 몸뚱아리는 여전히 존재하고 있어 모든 것이 두려웠다. 스팍은 머리만이라도 어딘가에 닿아 있기를 원했으므로 맥코이의 가슴에 기댔다.

“이 과정은 언제 끝나지?”  
“조금만, 곧 끝나니까 조금만 버티고 있어 줘.”

스팍은 갈등했다. 다른 이에게 몸을 기대 의존하고 싶지 않다. 하지만 ‘잠시만’ 있으면 끝나는 일이라면, 잠깐이라도 이렇게 버티고 싶었다. 어지러움이 가라앉지 않는다. 몸은 한 자국도 움직이지 않아 한없이 정적이었으나 매순간 거꾸로 뒤집히는 것처럼 혼란스러운 감각에, 두 감각의 괴리감에서 공포가 일어섰다. 몸은 이 공간에 꽉 맞게 가만히 앉아 있는데도, 감각은 휩쓸려 날뛰었다. 바깥에서 누가 자신의 모습을 처음부터 끝까지 전부 놓치지 않고 본다고 해도, 이 몸 안에서 어떤 경험을 하고 있는지는 결코 알 수 없을 것이다. 자신이 겪는 혼란은 명백한데도 어떤 증거로도 이것을 설명할 수 없을 것이라는 생각이 들자 잘게 떨리는 불안이 생겨났다.

“좋아……. 기록 완료되었네. 지금 곧 중화제를 놓을 거야.”

맥코이는 여전히 왼손으로 스팍의 손을 잡아 꾹 누른 채 오른손으로 하이포를 뒤졌다. 조금만 참아, 금방 끝나. 자, 착하지…….

“부적절한 발언이다. 선악의 판단은 실험 상황에서 중요하지 않고 만약 날 달래려고 한 말이라면,”  
“이제 완전히 돌아왔구만! 잘했어, 스팍.”

의사는 또다시 기쁜 내색을 만면에 비쳤다. 걱정 많이 했어. 사전실험은 배양해 놓은 혈액으로 애저녁에 끝났다. 치명적인 결과는 나타나지 않을 것이었다. 하지만 그의 몸이 얼마나 예민하게 반응할지는 다른 문제였다. 실험실에서 지켜볼 수 있어서 다행이지.  
처음 이 실험을 시작했을 때, 그러니까 첫 번째 혈액 검사를 마쳤을 때, 이미 피해야 할 주요 약물 목록은 뽑아 놓았다. 당시 의사는 스팍에게 약물 이름을 쭉 읽어 주고 물어 볼 게 있으면 언제든지 물어 보라고 덧붙였었다.

“금지할 게 좀 있지? 이봐 스팍, 팔찌 하나 만들어 줄까? ‘내 이름은 스팍입니다. 내가 쓰러졌을 때 다음 약물은 주입하지 말아 주세요.’ 아주 예쁠 거야.”  
“제가 기억하고 있으니 괜찮습니다.”  
“그치만 정신을 잃고 응급실에 실려 갔는데 누가 모르고 약물을 주입하면 어떡해!”  
“제 의료 기록에 남겨 주시는 것으로 충분합니다. 만약 엔터프라이즈가 아닌 곳에서 부상을 당한다면 어차피 그곳의 의료진은 팔찌에 적힌 문자를 해독할 능력이 없을 것입니다.”

맥코이는 반박할 말이 없어서 ‘예쁜’ 팔찌를 만들어 주는 데는 실패했다. 그랬는데, 그 완고한 녀석이 오늘 자신에게 완전히 기댔다는 데 맥코이는 묘하게 자부심을 느꼈다. 커다란 덩치를 한 무뚝뚝한 외계인이 처음으로 약한 모습을 보인 날. 아! 기념일로 지정해 둘까 봐.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[정원 없는 밤의 인사] 

맥코이는 개인실에 앉아 잠들기 전의 한 잔을 즐기기로 했다. 보급형 사우리안 브랜디[Saurian brandy]를 꺼내 들고 잔을 내었다. 몇 모금 걸치고 나면 하루의 피곤도 풀릴 터였다. 알람을 맞추고 PADD는 치워 둔 채 술을 따르는데 ‘찌르르’ 하는 벨 소리가 울렸다.

‘누구지, 이 시간에.’

어쩌면 얼마 전 부탁한 식물의 잎을 전하러 온 술루 대위일지도 모른다. 연락을 미리 하지 않고 온다는 건 답지 않은 행동이지만 나 또한 이 사안은 비밀로 해 주기를 부탁했으니까. 그러나 저녁의 방문객은 전혀 예상하지 못한 사람이었다.

“스팍? 무슨 일 있나?”

문 앞에 선 남자는 자신이 방문했으면서 문이 열린 것이 오히려 의외라는 듯 맥코이의 얼굴을 보다가, 방에 들어오지 않고 서서 간단히 목례를 했다.

“아니오, 다만. 저녁 인사를 하러 들렀습니다. 안녕히 주무십시오.”  
“잠깐 들어왔다 가지 그래?”  
“방해가 되지 않겠습니까?”  
“방해는 이미 했는걸. 흐름은 끊어진 지 오래니까 이렇게 된 김에 술상대나 해 주게.”  
“요청하신다면.”  
“오…… 스팍, 자네 정말 귀엽군.”

맥코이는 마지못해 승낙한다는 듯 들어오는 스팍을 보며 작게 감탄을 내질렀고, 스팍은 뒷짐을 진 채 걸어 들어오다 눈썹을 들어올리고는 반박했다.

“아닙니다. 나는 이미 성인이며, 당신보다 몸집이 큽니다. 귀엽다는 단어에 제가 아는 것 이외의 의미가 없는 한 당신의 판단은 부적절합니다.”  
“내 눈엔 귀여워 보이는데.”  
“만약 내가 하급자의 말을 쓰고 있기 때문에 내린 판단이라면 난 대등한 언어를 쓰겠어.”  
“아! 이 귀염성 없는 도깨비 같으니. 의자에 앉기나 해.”

스팍은 느긋하게 의자에 앉았다.

“그래, 무슨 바람이 들어 여기까지 오셨나?”  
“…… 잠깐 얼굴을 보는 것만으로 충분하다고 생각했어.”

흐응, 맥코이는 웃으면서 잔 하나를 더 꺼내 왔다.

“내가 보고 싶었단 말이지.”  
“굳이 그렇게 재진술한다면, 맞는 말이야.”  
“그래, 오늘은 어땠어? 힘든 하루였지?”  
“언제나와 비슷했다. 광물 정보를 분석하고 지금까지 알려진 모든 원소와 대조해 보고서를 올렸어.”  
“그런 거 말고 더 재미있는 소식은 없나?”  
“재미있는…… 우후라 소위가 음악에 재능이 뛰어나다는 걸 알았다. 휴게실에서 하프를 연주하고 있는데 즉석에서 노래를 불렀어.”  
“하프? 자네가? 이거 볼만한 광경을 놓쳤군.”  
“앞으로도 연주할 기회가 있을테니 원한다면 휴게실에 보러 와도 좋아.”  
“그래, 이거 생각도 못한 듀엣인데. 그녀는 장기가 많아.”  
“동의한다. 좋은 경험이었어.”  
“힘을 합쳐 작품 하나를 완성한다는 건 늘 좋은 경험이 되지.”

이 말을 들은 스팍은 잠시 침묵했다.

“오늘 보고서를 쓰면서 생각한 게 있어. 과학부와 의료부가 협업 프로젝트를 진행할 수 있을 것 같다. 이번 보고서에는 누락되었지만 서식하는 광물에 따라 성질이 바뀌는 기생생물이 발견되었어. 의료부에서 생물 파트를 도와줄 수 있을 것이라고 생각했어.”  
“좋은 생각인데!”  
“분포적 변이와 영향관계를 살피면 다른 별의 생태에도 유용한 정보가 될 것으로 믿어.”  
“그래, 그래, 일 이야기는 내일 근무 시간에 이어서 하기로 하고, 오늘은 다른 이야기나 하지. 하프는 대체 언제 배운 거야?”  
“모성에 있을 때부터 익혔다. 벌칸은 다양한 예술을 즐기고 있어. 내가 가지고 있는 것도 개인 소유의 벌칸식 하프[ka'athyra]로 지구의 악기와는 조금 다르다.”

맥코이는 눈을 빛내며 눈앞의 외계인에게 여러 질문을 던졌다. 함께 거닐 정원은 없지만 대화는 오래 이어졌다. 그러다가 술기운이 오르고, 막 피곤한 하루를 마친 터였던 맥코이는 그만 까무룩, 잠이 들었다. 스팍은 맥코이를 자리에 누이고 자신의 쿼터로 돌아갔다. 그는 오늘의 대화에서 약간의 성취감을 느꼈다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[식성과 향기] 

“이 냄새는, 향수입니까?”

아, 내가 미쳤지. 맥코이는 후회했다. 맥코이는 옅게 향수 냄새를 풍기고 있었고, 이것은 명백하게 외부에서 들여온 품목이 아니었다. 우주를 항해 중인 우주선에서 향수를 구하기란 매우 어려운 일이었기 때문에, 향기가 난다면 의아해 하는 질문을 받을 것이 당연했다. 맥코이는 부끄러웠다. 왜냐하면 이 향수가―

“제가 좋아하는 향입니다.”

―스팍이 좋아하는 향기로만 만든, 그것도 직접 만든 향수이기 때문이다.  
함선의 리제너레이터에는 향수의 구성 정보가 저장되어 있지 않으므로, 만약 향수를 리제너레이터로 재조합해 사용하고 싶다면 따로 정보 디스켓을 공수해 와야 한다. 물론 사람들이 가장 손쉽게 이용하는 방법은 승선할 때 향수를 지상에서 반입해 오는 것이었다. 상륙 휴가를 나가면 다들 배에서는 구할 수 없는 특산품을 사 들고 돌아오니까. 사람들이 잘 떠올리지 못하는 또 다른 방법으로는, 원재료는 리제너레이터로 만들되, 결과물은 수작업으로 만드는 방법이 있다. 맥코이는 정성스럽게도, 세 번째 방법을 선택했다. 의료부에서 사용하는 에탄올에 술루 대위를 통해 얻은 풀로 에센셜 오일을 만들어 넣고, 얼마간 숙성을 거치면 수제 향수를 만들 수 있다.  
사실 이 모든 일은 전부 우연한 계기로 시작되었다. 하루는 의무실에서 남자 간호사들과 여자 간호사들이 뭔가 열띤 수다를 떨고 있었다. 처음에는 한 여자 간호사가 오리온 여성의 녹색 피부가 어떻게 남성들에게 매력적으로 다가오는지 이해가 되지 않는다며 남자 간호사들에게 질문을 했고, 점점 많은 사람들이 모여들어 한 마디씩 거들었다. 이윽고 우주의 온갖 인간형 외계인에 대해 매력 품평이 시작되었다. 그러다가 한 사람이 형태와 색깔 만큼이나 냄새도 중요한 것이라며 화제를 돌린 것이었다. ―생각해 봐, 척박한 채집 행성에서는 신부를 우편주문하는 관습이 남아 있잖아. 그런데 사진에서는 냄새가 나지 않으니까 도착한 뒤에는 아름다운 신부의 고약한 냄새에 실망할 수 있다고. 일단 방아쇠가 당겨지자 이번에는 온갖 기분 좋은 향기와 피하고 싶은 냄새에 대한 이야기가 이어졌고, 너스 채플이 ‘모든 벌칸이 그런지는 모르겠지만 스팍이 좋아하는 향기’에 대해 언급했다. 맥코이는 귀가 번뜩 뜨였다.

“어…….”

스팍이 향을 맡기 위해 평소보다 가까이 다가왔다. 맥코이는 당황해 어물거리며 얼굴을 붉혔다. 혀를 깨물어도 요 이 주일 동안 향수를 만들었다는 말은 못하겠어. 이 녀석이 좋아하는 냄새라는 말을 듣고! 게다가 정말로 좋아하는 향이라고, 본인이 입으로 확인을 시켜 주었다. 확인사살 당하는 느낌이었다.

“그래……. 스팍, 그…… 오늘 저녁에 시간 있어?”

멍청이! 죽어 버려! 겨우 한다는 말이 이런 거라니! 레너드 맥코이, 태양처럼 반짝이던 재기발랄한 유머 감각은 어디로 가고 말 한 마디 제대로 돌리지 못하나? 맥코이는 그만 생각하고 있던 것을 그대로 말해 버리고는 후회했다. 아니야, 이건 생각이라고도 할 수 없다. 생각이 아니라 망상이야. 아, 내던져 버리고 싶은 상상력…….

“1700시 이후부터는 높은 확률로 시간을 낼 수 있습니다.”  
“개인실로 와. 줄 게 있어.”  
“혹시 그 향수입니까.”  
“아! 그냥 와!”

맥코이는 울 것 같은 마음으로 개인실로 돌아갔다.

 

—1700시

스팍은 정확하게 시간을 맞춰 맥코이의 방으로 왔다. 의례적인 인사를 하고 나서 스팍이 자리에 앉자, 맥코이는 뻣뻣한 동작으로 자그마한 병을 꺼내 왔다.

“자, 네 생각대로 향수야. 의료부에 에탄올이 많아서 만들어 봤어. 오일은 술루 대위가 구한 거고…… 어, 마음에 들어?”  
“네, 식욕을 돋굽니다.”

맥코이는 정말, 정말, 정말 당황해서 다시 얼굴이 붉어지는 걸 느꼈다. 식욕? 지금 무슨 소리를? 아니, 저 녀석이 그런 은근한 ‘비유법’을 쓸 리가 없지? 그리고 또다시 혼자서 착각을 한 것인가 자책의 주먹을 마음속에서 마구 날렸다. 그래! 벌칸은 채식주의였지. 그러니까 저 녀석이 이 허브 향기를 좋아한다는 말은 짐 커크가 사과를 좋아한다는 말이나 다름없었던 거군. 난 지금 녀석에게 베이컨향 향수를 건넨 거나 마찬가지인가. 매우 황망한 기분이 들었다.

“닥터, 손재주가 뛰어나시군요.”  
“의사니까.”  
“감사의 표현을 해도 되겠습니까?”  
“뭐 이런 걸 가지고! 괜찮아”  
“식사를 대접하고 싶은데요.”  
“어…… 식사?”  
“네, ‘식욕’이 돌고 있으니까요. 보답으로 함께 식사를 하는 것이 좋을 것 같습니다.”

그러니까, 이것이, 역사적인 첫 데이트의 발단이었다. 맥코이는 마음속으로 허둥지둥 손짓을 하고, 스팍은 성큼성큼 다가와 그 손을 잡아주는, 그런 시작. 맥코이의 눈가가 가늘게 떨리는 것이 보였다. 스팍은 고개를 굳이 돌리지 않고 그대로 눈을 응시했다. 마치 표정이 어떻게 변하는지 기억해 두려는 것처럼.

 

 

 

 

 

[밤을 버혀] 

“시간이 없어.”

맥코이는 불평을 했다. 자료 보관실에 스팍과 함께 앉아 일거리를 붙들고 있다가, 한숨처럼 내뱉은 말이었다.

둘은 이 주 전에 다녀 온 탐사에서 획득한 온갖 디스켓을 자료 보관실에 넣고 나서, 이곳에 아무도 드나들지 않는다는 것을 알았다. 모두가 서류상 존재하는 이 방을 알고 있었지만, 처음 이사온 날 창고에 짐을 넣고 다시는 꺼내 보지 않는 것처럼, 어떤 선원도 자료 보관실을 신경쓰지 않았다. 이 방의 쓰임은 매우 한정되어 있어서, 말 그대로 자료를 보관하는 곳이었지만, 몇 가지 이유로 인해 매우 인적이 드물었다. 우선, 자료를 얻기 위해서는 운이 억수로 좋아 문명이 발달한 행성을 탐사해야 했다. 그 중에서도 자료를 기꺼이 나눌 마음이 열린 행성이어야 했고, 이렇게 얻은 대부분의 자료는 엔터프라이즈의 주기억장치에 보관하게 되므로, 자료를 얻고 싶으면 네트워크를 통해 공유되는 장치에 접근하면 되는 일이다. 그러므로 드물게 자료를 얻었다 하더라도, 물리적으로 자료를 보관하는 경우는 거의 없었다. 나열한 조건들을 거치고 거쳐서 마지막 허들에서 간신히 탈락해야만 이 방으로 디스켓이 전달되는 것이었다. 자료는 대개 하위호환이 되지만, 정말로 특수한 구식 저장장치에 담긴 자료를 얻게 되면 오히려 엔터프라이즈의 최신 기술로는 읽을 수 없어, 자료 보관실에 넣어 두었다. 그 말은 호환이 되는 시스템을 구축하기 전까지는 한 번 들어온 자료가 다시 나갈 기회를 얻을 수 없다는 말이다. 아무도 신경 쓰지 않는 창고. 아무도 ‘읽을 수 없는 자료’는 꺼내러 오지 않는다.  
다시 말하자면, 함내의 모든 사람이 얼굴을 알고 있는 두 사람이 몰래 숨어들기에 가장 알맞은 장소였다.  
둘은 발길이 끊긴 창고 안에 아무렇게나 앉아 시간을 보냈다. 처음 얼마간은 먼지가 지독하게 쌓여 있어 두 사람이 운신할 만큼의 너비를 닦아 내야 했다. 스팍은 묵묵했고 맥코이는 불평했지만 먼 곳에 따로 별장을 챙겨둔 마냥 어딘지 모르게 뿌듯한 마음이 들었다. 협업해서 한 공간을 꾸민다는 것이 조금 두근거렸던 것도 사실이다.  
하지만 일상은 일상, 둘은 도저히 일을 마친 뒤 여유시간을 내어 만난다는 것이 불가능에 가깝다는 것을 알았다. 일을 마칠 수 없거나, 여유시간이 겹치지 않았다. 그렇다면 일을 하면서 만나야겠다고 생각했다. 그것이 PADD를 들고 이 방 안에 쪼그려 앉아 일을 하고 있는 이유였다.

“스팍, 장소만 바뀌었다 뿐이지 우리가 보내는 시간이 ‘함께’ 보내는 시간이라고 하기엔 부족한 점이 너무 많은 것 같지 않아?”  
“통념에 따라 볼 때 이 ‘데이트’에 결격 사항이 있다는 지적은 타당하다.”  
“이봐, 차라리…… 개인실에서 보는 게 낫겠어. 그럼 일을 마치자마자 더 ‘사적인’ 일로 이행하기에 좋지 않을까?”  
“…… 동의해.”  
“그럼 다음엔 내 쿼터[Quarter]에서 보지.”

둘은 등을 맞댄 채로 다시 일을 시작했다. 팔을 움직일 때마다 흔들리는 견갑골의 감각이 ‘함께 있다’는 안도로 다가왔다.

 

—3F 127 레너드 맥코이의 방

그래서, 오늘은 다른 크루들의 눈에 띄일 각오를 하고―아니, 뜨이지 않을 각오!―맥코이의 방에서 만나기로 했다. 면담은 늘 의무실에서 이루어지기 때문에, 가끔 술상대가 되어 주러 오는 커크를 제외하면 이 방에 들어오는 사람은 거의 없었다. 게다가 처음으로 스팍을 ‘초대’했기 때문에, 맥코이는 조금 긴장해서 평소보다 반듯하게 방을 정리해 두었다.  
자료 보관실과는 다르게 책상과 의자가 갖추어져 있었으므로 둘은 따로 앉아 각자 일을 시작했다. 책상 덕분에 작업 효율이 올랐는지, 스팍은 좀 더 일찍 일을 끝내고 맥코이를 기다렸다. 맥코이는 서류에서 눈을 떼지 않고 손을 내밀며 명령조로 말했다.

“스팍, 손.”  
“레너드, 지적할 것이 있어. 손을 계속해서 어루만지는 행위는 내게 너무 자극적이야. 혹시 일부러 그러는 것인가?”  
“오, 닥쳐.”  
“왜 당신이 ‘부끄러워’하는 거지?”  
“으……. 네가 생각하는 거 맞으니까 입 다물고 그냥 시키는 대로 해 줘.”

맥코이는 스팍의 한쪽 손을 만지작거리며 다시 일에 몰두했다.

“레너드.”  
“응?”  
“언제 끝나지?”  
“지금 바로! 이제 전송만 하면 돼.”

맥코이가 일이 완전히 끝났다는 표시로 의기양양하게 고개를 돌려 스팍의 얼굴을 보자, 스팍은 잡혀 있던 손으로 순식간에 맥코이의 손을 되잡아 일으켜 세웠다.

“이동할까?”  
“뭐야, 왜 이렇게 급하게…… 으악!”

스팍은 맥코이를 들어올려 침대로 향했다.

“잠깐, 나 아직 준비가 안 됐는데.”  
“당신이 내 손을 계속해서 만진 게 나를 ‘준비시키는’ 행동이었다고 판단했어. ‘내가 생각하는 것이 맞’다고 조금 전 확인시켜 주지 않았던가?”

놀려 주려고 한 거였는데! 맥코이는 허공에 들린 채 침대로 이동하면서 자신이 누굴 상대로 장난을 친 건지 뼈저리게 확인하고 있었다. 침대에 누인 맥코이는 다시 소리쳤다.

“아! 아직 준비 안 됐다니까!”  
“레너드, 이번엔 내가 준비시킬 테니까 괜찮아. 당신은 어제 우리에게 시간이 없다는 사실을 지적했다.”

스팍은 몸이 접혀 있는 부분마다 손가락을 넣어 어루만졌다. 먼저 말을 하는 사람이 지는 게임인 양 키스가 이어졌다.

아, 태양이 없는 우주에서  
밤을 좀 더 길게 할 수 있다면, 하고 생각했다. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[구믌다히] 

스팍은 맥코이의 방에서 깨어났다. 둘 다 2교대에 들어가야 했으므로, 스팍이 맨 처음 한 일은 맥코이를 흔들어 깨우는 일이었다. 하지만 맥코이가 ‘조금만’ 더 있다 깨워달라고 부탁했기 때문에, 스팍은 먼저 몸을 씻고 나오며 시계를 확인했다. 이제 교대 시간까지는 40여 분이 남았고, 샤워는 못하더라도 세수를 한 뒤 무언가를 뱃속에 넣고 출근하고 싶다면 조금 빠듯한 시간이다. 지금 일어나지 않으면 굶어야 할 것이다.

“닥터, 일어나십시오. 곧 교대입니다.”  
“오… 스팍, 어제, 너무… 못 일어나겠어.”  
“휴가를 내시겠습니까?”  
“뭐! 이런 걸로 휴가를 쓸 순 없지, 같이 방을 쓸 때마다 매번 휴가를 낼 참이야?”  
“그렇다면 일어나십시오. 저도 곧 함교에 출석…”  
“이 냉혈한, 지금 누구 때문에 이 모양인 줄 알아?”  
“닥터, 어제 밤의 사적인 관계는 명백히 상호 합의하에 연장된 것으로 한쪽에 책임을 전가하는 것은 부당합니다.”  
“시끄러워, 난 너 같은 벌칸 체력이 없다고.”  
“제가 옷을 입혀 드리겠습니다.”  
“아, 앞으로는 근무표 좀 보고 만나야겠어. 오늘 근무를 제대로 할 수 있을지 모르겠군.”

스팍은 의사의 손을 들어올려 아이에게 하듯 옷을 입혔다. 맥코이는 눈도 제대로 뜨지 못한 채 검은 셔츠를 입고 다시 헐렁한 파란 셔츠를 머리부터 뒤집어쓰다가, 번뜩 눈을 뜨고 말했다.

“잠깐, 스팍. 우리 옷이 바뀐 것 같은데.”

옷에서는 채식주의자 특유의 향긋한 체취가 났다. 

“알고 있습니다. 그럼 다시 메시지를 보내겠습니다.”

스팍은 인사를 남기고 바로 밖으로 나갔다. 웃었어? 방금 웃은 건가? 맥코이는 둔한 머리로 처리하기에는 너무 많은 이상한 일이 일어나서 빨리 잠을 깨려고 세수를 하고는, 온갖 상상을 하며 의무실로 출근했다. 아, 정말 오늘 근무를 제대로 할 수 있을지 모르겠어.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[커크의 모험] 

제임스 커크는 최근 이상한 점 한 가지를 눈치챘다. 모든 일의 발단은 정보관리부에서 주기적으로 올라오는 함내 전송 연결망 분석 리포트였다. 최근 전송 내역을 보다가, 과학부와 의료부의 협업 프로젝트가 끝난 지 일주일이 지났는데도 여전히 대용량의 파일이 전송되고 있다는 사실을 발견했다. 여러 번 파일이 오갔는데도, 파일의 제목과 용량이 거의 일정하다는 점에 그는 의구심을 품었다. 커크는 씩 웃으면서 스팍을 호출했다. 굳이 계산하자면, 이쪽이 좀 더 거짓말을 못하는 쪽이지.

‘딱 걸렸어! 분명 둘 사이에 뭔가 있다니까.’

커크는 호출된 부함장을 앞에 두고 빙글빙글 웃었다.

“스팍, 최근 부서 사이에 오간 문서 제출 좀 부탁해.”  
“평소보다 즐거워 보이시는군요.”  
“내가 최근 우리 과학장교와 CMO 사이의 이상한 관계를 눈치 챈 것 같거든. 뭐 할 말 없어?”  
“무슨 말씀을 하시는지 모르겠습니다. 문서는 즉각 PADD로 첨부하여 보내겠습니다.”

흐음, 뭐지. 너무 순순히 말을 들어서 김이 빠지는걸. 어쨌든 의심할 만한 사항이 있으면 내가 찾아낼 거니까.

*

커크는 개인실에 앉아 과학장교가 제출한 파일의 고유번호와 타임스탬프를 확인한 뒤 하나하나 열어 보았다. 파일의 변경 일자와 제목으로 보아, 전송 내역과 일치하는 파일은 전부 제출되었다. 파일을 순서대로 열어 보았지만, 사소한 문구가 야금야금 수정된 이외에는 다른 변화를 찾기가 어려웠다. 문서는 최종적으로 제출된 실험 경과 보고서로, 커크의 눈에는 이상한 노이즈로밖에 보이지 않는 자글자글한 회색 그림과, 몇 가지 수치가 적힌 표, 그래프, 그리고 간결한 산문들로 구성되어 있었다. 파일 제목도 그저 뒤에 붙은 날짜가 갱신되고 있을 뿐, 완전히 같은 파일이나 다름없었다.

‘시시하군, 분명 뭔가 있는데.’

동물적인 감을 믿는 소설 속의 형사처럼 커크는 턱을 괴고 자기를 괴롭히는 이 ‘숨겨진 비밀’이 무엇인지 알아내려 애썼다. 

*

커크는 며칠째 틈이 날 때마다 그 리포트를 바라보고 있었다. 그러다가, 전송 빈도가 시간상 지나치게 밀집되어 있다는 것을 알았다. 특히 쉬는 시간에 돌입해서. 사담을 주고받는 것처럼! 이거 혹시 암호문인가? 하지만 문서를 열고 조금씩 표현만 바뀐 텍스트를 이리저리 뜯어 보아도 도저히 무슨 메시지가 숨겨져 있는지 알 수가 없었다. 물론 함장은 행동력이 뛰어난 사람이었다.

“본즈!”  
“오, 지미보이, 자발적으로 메디베이엔 어인 일로 행차하셨나?”  
“확인하고 싶은 게 있어서 왔어. 이 보고서 말야, 최종 제출한 지 일주일이 넘었는데 왜 계속 수정 중이지?”  
“하! 그거 과학장교 나으리께서 마음에 안 든다고 해서 도와주던 중이었어. 그 녀석은 사소한 표현에 신경 쓴단 말야. 보고서가 마음에 들 때까지 손본다고 하던데.”  
“이미 통과된 보고서를?”  
“군인의 정신을 가진 자네는 모르겠지만 학자의 정신을 가진 이는 오로지 자기만족만을 위해 그런 짓을 하기도 한다네!”  
“그럼 자기 혼자 수정하면 되는 거 아냐? 왜 의료부에 보내는 건데?”  
“어쨌든 협업 프로젝트였으니까. 그냥 협력 중이야.”  
“쉬는 시간을 할애해서 말이지…….”  
“그럼 당연히 쉬는 시간에 하지! 부가적인 작업인데 자기 임무를 할 시간까지 바칠 수는 없잖아.”  
“흠, 자네가 쉬는 시간에 일을 할 만큼 스팍을 좋아하는 줄 몰랐는데.”

맥코이는 혀로 입술을 한 바퀴 축이더니 답했다.

“나야말로 자네가 부함장을 그렇게 신경쓰는 줄 몰랐는데, 뭐가 이상하다는 거야!”  
“그야 내가 이 함선의 모든 선원을 책임지는 함장이니까. 특별히 누굴 편애하는 건 아니니 질투하지 마시죠. 그럼 함교로 돌아간다.”  
“그래! 호출하면 제깍 오기나 해. 다음 검진 때 보자고.”

*

커크는 포기하지 않았다. 저 둘 사이는 뭔가 이상하단 말야, 분명히 숨기는 게 있어……. 그러다가 문득 쉬는 시간이 시작하자마자 문서가 전송된다는 것이 이상하다고 생각했다. 맥코이의 증언에 따르자면, 근무 시간을 빼앗기 싫어서 쉬는 시간에 작업을 한다고 했다. 하지만 쉬는 시간이 시작하자마자 수정된 문서를 보내는 건 작업시간에 부수적인 일을 했다는 거 아냐? 커크는 증언과 증거의 불일치가 신경이 쓰이지만 결정적인 증거는 잡아내지 못하고 있어 짜증이 났다. 놓친 것이 없나 문서를 들여다보고 있는 시간이 점점 아깝게 느껴졌다. 뭐야! ‘승인’이 ‘허가’로 수정되고 ‘그러므로’가 ‘그런 이유로’로 바뀌는 사소한 수정 나부랭이에 정말 뭔가 담겨 있긴 한걸까? 아무래도 혼자 머리를 싸매고 있어봤자 해결은 나지 않을 것 같았다. 완전히 다른 시각이 필요해.

*

“네? 암호화 마르씀이십니까?”  
“그래. 이 문서에 암호문이 들어 있는 것 같은데 찾을 수 있겠나? 보안에 결함이 생기지 않게 확실히 하고 싶어서 그래.”  
“어… 잠시만 기다리십시요.”

체콥은 파일 몇 개를 열어 훑어 보더니 이내 메인 컴퓨터로 가서 무언가를 분석할 참이었다.

“잠깐, 벌써 뭘 찾았나?”  
“에… 이미지요?”  
“뭐?”  
“요기 이미지에 잔무늬가 있는데 요기에다 정보르 숨기르 쑤 있습니다”

커크는 갑자기 허탈한 기분이 되었다. 어구에만 집중했지 저 회색 노이즈로밖에 보이지 않는 그림에 누가 주목해! 완전히 속았군. 이래서야 뭐가 달라진다 해도 육안으로는 달라진 점을 전혀 알아챌 수가 없다. 그러니 나 혼자서는 당연히 못 찾지…….

“음… 결과 나왔습니다. 그림에 싸이즈랑, 해석 코드 유형을 담은 헤더가 있고, 나머지는 이진수로 표현이 되는 건데요.”  
“헤더를 그렇게 빨리 찾았어?”  
“그러믄요. 이 아르고리즘은 로씨야에서 만든 겁니다.”  
“…….”  
“요기 제대로 된 문장은 몇 개 업습니다. (0800창고), (1600창고)…… 창고가 무엇이지요?”  
“수고했어 체콥, 간단한 테스트였으니까 가 봐도 좋아.”

*

창고! 

컨스티튜션급 엔터프라이즈는 그 크기에 걸맞게 물품을 보관하는 방도 매우 많았다. 보급품 저장고와 수리용품 저장고, 무기고, 탐사의 전리품을 보관하는 방과, 디스켓 저장고 등……, 게다가 ‘창고’의 범위를 넓게 본다면 휴게실 한켠에 선원들이 멋대로 짐을 방치해 둔 곳까지 ‘창고’라고 부를 수 있을 것이다. 하지만 사람들의 시선을 피할 수 있는 곳을 꼽으라면, 범위를 한정해 내려갈 수 있다. 주요 설비가 보관된 곳과 무기고는 상시 경비가 서 있다. 정기 순찰의 빈도가 높은 곳도 제외하고 나면 후보는 아주 좁아진다.  
드디어 커크는 미소를 띠고 진짜 ‘행동력’을 보여줄 때가 왔다고 생각했다. 친구들이 몰래 뭘 하고 다니는지 알아보러 갈 시간이다.

*

맥코이는 일을 마치고 자료 보관실로 향했다. 당분간은 근무표에 여유가 없으니 개인실에서 거사를 치르지는 못할 것이다. 하지만 오늘은 밀린 일이 없으니까 녀석이 일하는 모습을 구경해야지. 나는 술이나 마셔야겠다. 자료실 문을 열고 선반에 술병을 올려놓고 나서 몸을 돌리니 뜻밖의 사람과 마주쳤다.

“짐?”  
“본즈!”

그리고 또 자료실 문이 열렸다.

“짐?”  
“스팍!”

셋은 마주보고 짧은 순간 동안 수없이 눈빛을 주고받다가, 여느 때처럼 커크가 먼저 입을 열었다.

“그래서, 여기서 뭐 하고 있었어?”

맥코이는 심문 받는 사람처럼 어깨를 움츠리고 긴장했고, 스팍은 커크가 여기를 어떻게 방문하게 되었는지 한참 생각하느라 자기가 여지껏 한 마디도 안 하고 있다는 것도 잊었다. 커크는, 두 사람의 가장 친한 친구는, 정말로, 물어 볼 것이 많았다.

 

 

 

 

 

[It's only logical] 

소리를 죽여 자연스럽게, 두 사람은 동료들이 모여 왁자하게 떠드는 홀을 나와, 연인들이 별을 보는 갤러리를 지나, 아픈 사람이 없어 간호하는 이도 없는 메디베이에 다다랐다. 모든 기계가 꺼져 있었고, 모든 약병이 닫혀 있으며, 방 안은 조용하고 차가웠다.

오늘은 온통 따뜻한 크리스마스였다. 배에 탄 사람은 모두 지구의 명절을 따랐고, 그래서 녹색과 붉은색이 회색 벽을 어설프게 가린 함내 풍경이 매년 제자리로 돌아왔다. 다섯 번째 크리스마스. 이 소란스러운 행사를 두세 번 겪고 나면 설사 지구인이 아니어도 크리스마스의 모든 것을 알게 되는 법이다. 그래서 둘은 오늘만큼은 다른 이들과 격리되고자 했다. 둘은 모두 파란 옷을 입고 있었지만, 한 사람은 붉게 달아오른 뺨을 내리고 있었고, 또 한 사람은 녹색으로 물든 볼을 들고 있었다. 진짜 크리스마스였다.

*

둘은 조금씩 취한 채 열띤 토론을 하고 있었다. 맥코이는 시종 웃으면서 살짝 긴장이 풀어진 듯 보이는 스팍에게 말을 걸었다. 둘이 동시에 휴가를 가질 수 있는 얼마 안 되는 시간이었기 때문에, 오늘은 해결해야 할 일이 많다.

“글쎄요.”

스팍이 입에서 잔을 떼고 말을 이었다. “제가 지구에서 수학하고 함선을 타면서 발견한 인간과 벌칸의 공통점에 대해 이야기해 볼까요. 우리는 입으로 많은 것을 하지요. 음식을 삼키고, 숨을 쉬고, 말을 하고”, 그리고 잠시 잔을 들어 올려 보이며, “음료를 흘려 보내고요.”

맥코이는 분명히 구성원의 다수를 차지하는 인간으로서 이 관계에서도 우위를 누리고 있었다. 그는 미소로 유혹하고, 입술로 키스하는 반면, 좀처럼 연인의 손을 어루만지는 데는 익숙하지 않았다. 하지만 그는 고집을 부렸고, 스팍은 지구에 와서 인사하는 법을, 우산을 쓰는 법을, 크리스마스를 나는 법을, 술을 마시는 법을 처음부터 새로 배워야 했던 것처럼, 어쩔 수 없이 지구인과 연애하는 법을 배워야 했다. 오늘은 휴일이자, ‘연인들에게 특별한 날’이었기 때문에 스팍은 충분히 주의깊게 이 문제를 수면 위로 끌어올렸다. 맥코이는 성급하게 끼어들지 않고 가만히 자기 몫의 술을 마시며 이야기를 듣고 있었다.

“만약, 벌칸과 같이 손을 맞대 교감을 한다면, 서로의 입을 막는 것보다 더 나을 것입니다. 우리가 손으로 키스하게 된다면 더 오래 음료를 마시고 더 오래 이야기할 수 있겠지요. 이것이 제가 내린 유일하게 논리적인 결론입니다.”

맥코이는 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 스팍은 어리둥절했고, 아마 술을 마셨기 때문일 거라고 생각했다. 자신은 아주 단순한 양적 비교에 대한 이야기를 했고, 기초 산수를 할 수 있는 사람이라면 누구나 한 번에 한 가지 일을 하는 것보다는 두 가지 일을 하는 것이 낫다는 것을 알 것이다. 유쾌하게 웃는 맥코이를 보며 스팍은 연인의 상태가 ‘데이트’를 지속하기에 적당한지 가늠해 보려 했다.

“오, 스팍. 네 말이 맞아. 두 가지 일을 한번에! 사랑도 하고, 실리도 챙기잔 말이지.”

스팍은 연인의 동의에 만족하고—여전히 이것이 ‘비꼬기’인지 아닌지를 검토하는 단계가 남아 있었으나—살짝 손을 내밀었다. 온기, 약품에 손상된 살갗의 꺼칠한 느낌이 예민한 손끝을 타고 전해졌다. 

“레너드, 이해했다면 기대해도 좋을까. 앞으로…….”  
“스팍”

맥코이는 말허리를 끊고 들어왔다. 스팍은 눈썹을 들어올리며 의아하다는 표현을 했다.

“맞는 말이야, 더 많은 음주! 더 많은 수다!”

맥코이는 스팍의 손을 엉망진창으로 꼭 쥐었다. 벌칸이 다소곳하게 모았던 손가락이 벌어졌고, 지구인이 새끼손가락에 낀 반지는 단단하게 스팍의 손을 눌렀다.

“그리고 더 오래 입맞출 수 있겠지.”

맥코이는 입술로 스팍의 입을 막았다. 이것이 그의 ‘유일하게 논리적인 결론’이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[마음이론] 

딱정벌레 이야기. 학습기계를 통해 지구의 철학사를 암기한 벌칸이라면 누구나 그 이야기를 알고 있을 것이다. 지구인들은 자기만의 작은 상자를 가지고 있고, 상자의 주인 외에는 아무도 열어볼 수 없다. 상자 안에는 딱정벌레가 들어 있어, 남의 상자 안에도 딱정벌레가 들어 있을 것이라고 추측한다는 이야기. 언제든 남의 상자를 열어볼 수 있는 벌칸에게는 이해하기 어렵지만, 마치 자신을 설득하기 위해서 딱 맞게 만들어진 이야기 같은 이 간명한 논변을 스팍은 오랫동안 기억하고 있었다.

*

그래서 지구인들은 남의 상자 안에도 딱정벌레가 있다는 것을 어떻게 알까? 내가 우는 것처럼 네가 울고 내가 놀라는 것처럼 네가 놀라는 것을 보았기 때문에, 마음의 존재는 추리되는 것이다. 지구인이 감정을 포기하지 못한 것은, 다른 사람에게도 마음이 있다는 것을 확인하는 방법이 감정의 표출밖에 없기 때문일지도 모른다. 스팍이 지구에 와서 배운 한 가지 사실은, 지구인들이 감정을 통해 마음을 확인하기 때문에, 벌칸에게는 '마음이 없다'고 이야기한다는 것이다. 지구인들의 이런 불합리한 사고방식은 절대로 잊을 수가 없다. 잊을 수 없도록 자꾸만 그것을 언급하는 사람을 스팍은 적어도 한 명 알고 있다.

“스팍, 나는…… 마음이 있어.”

스팍은 가만히 그 사람의 파란 눈을 들여다 보았다.

“압니다.”

사람에게는 누구나 마음이 있다. 모든 벌칸이 그것을 안다. 아마 지구에 정주한 모든 지구인보다도 단 한 명의 벌칸이 마음에 대해 더 잘 알 것이다. 남의 가슴에 손을 얹고 마인드멜드를 하는 벌칸은 존재하지 않는다. 마음이 가슴에 있다는 착각을 하지 않기 때문이다. 마음은 머리에 있다! 하지만 마음이 감정이라고 생각하는 지구인들은 동시에 마음이 가슴에 있다고 생각하는 오류를 저지르곤 한다. 지금 눈앞에 있는…… 이 사람처럼.

“아냐! 이 멍청한 홉고블린.”

닥터는 조금 화가 난 듯 보인다. 아니, 그는 늘 화가 난 것처럼 보인다. 웃었다가 이내 찡그리고, 화를 내곤 한다. 감정의 표출. 남의 마음을 볼 수 없기 때문에 굳이 꺼내 보여주어야 한단 말인가. 만일 모든 사람이 눈에 보이는 것만을 믿을 수 있다면, 손에 닿는 것만을 가질 수 있다면, 지구인은 결코 타인의 마음을 믿을 수도 가질 수도 없을 것이다.  
맥코이는 잠시 놀란 듯 들어올렸던 눈썹을 내리고 다시 말을 뱉었다.

“그게 아니란 말야.”

이번엔 이쪽이 의아함으로 눈썹을 올릴 차례다.

“당신은 확실히 마음이 있습니다. 당신의 마음은 인간인 당신이 유일하게 직접 다가갈 수 있는 마음이지요. 정신 감응 능력을 갖지 않은 생명체에게도 '자신의 마음'을 지각하는 능력은 배타적이고 고유한 권한입니다.”

닥터의 얼굴이 붉어지는 것이 보인다. 화가 났나?

“스팍, 나는…… 자네에게 마음이 있어.”

맥코이는 무언가를 꾹꾹 누르는 것처럼 겨우 말을 꺼냈다. 내 심장을 꺼내서 네 뒤통수에 던져 줄까? 그렇게 해도 이 도깨비는 끝내 알아먹지 못할지도 모르지. 이건 우회적인 말이야. 이봐, 설마 이번에는 마음의 처소에 대해 길고 지루한 강의를 하지는 않겠지? 부탁이네, 제발.

“닥터, 그 말은……”

스팍은 최대한 이 표현을 이해하려 애썼다. 물리적 실체로 은유된 마음.

“그것은…… 어떤 종류의 마음이지요?”

앞으로 가야 할지 뒤로 도망쳐야 할지 결정해야 할 순간이다. 맥코이는 대답 대신 스팍의 손을 잡아 올렸다.

“너는 볼 수 있잖아.”

 

 

모든 벌칸은 다른 사람의 상자를 열어볼 수 있다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There is no logical way  
© 2014 Garlic Kim

twitter: @nause_a  
blog: http://blog.naver.com/nause_a/

**Author's Note:**

> [인쇄된 책에 들어갔던 후기]
> 
> 다행히도 원고를 마칠 수 있었습니다. 아아… 이제 울면서 미뤄둔 일을 하러 가야겠네요. 내가 왜 이 책을 시작했던가, 후회를 많이 했는데, 결국 나는 내가 할 수 있는 이야기만 하면 될 거라는 말로 스스로를 설득시켰습니다. 언어를 아름답게 조탁하는 것은 제 능력 바깥의 일이어서, ‘내가 단단한 말만 쓸 수 있다면 그렇게 하자’고 생각하며 썼습니다.  
> 쓰면서 내가 좋아하는 건 이거구나, 깨닫고, 그러면 그냥 내가 좋아하는 것에만 집중하자며 모자란 부분은 모자란 채 두었습니다. 어쩌면 이것을 채울 수 있는 날이 훗날 올지도 모르겠네요.  
> 스타트렉의 세계는 어떤 곳일까. 그 세계의 사람들은 내가 사는 세계와는 다른 풍경을 당연히 여기고 있겠지, 그런 생각이 들어 그 풍경을 엿볼 수 있다면 좋겠다고 생각했습니다. 그래서 자꾸만 설명문이 되었네요. 그만 해! 비문학 지문이냐!  
> 머리털 나고 처음으로 내 보는 회지입니다. 온리전이 뭐하는 행사인지도 몰랐는데, 갑자기 부스를 내게 되었네요. 덕질은 교통사고라더니, 어쩌다가 여기까지 왔는지 영문을 모르겠습니다.
> 
>    
> [대면과 실험]  
> 스팍은 그 존재가 불가능이나 다름없는 혼혈이므로, 당연히 그 몸도 지구인과도, 벌칸과도 같지 않을 거라고 생각했습니다. 닥터가 주치의가 되어 몸을 샅샅히 알아 준다면 좋겠다! 균형감각을 잃은 이야기는, 제가 한동안 머리를 가눌 수도, 숙일 수도 없도록 너무나 어지럼증을 겪었던 때의 경험을 바탕으로 썼습니다만, 이 주 정도 있다가 원인도 모른 채 어지럼증이 사라졌습니다. 오래된 안경을 바꿨기 때문이 아닐까 생각하고 있습니다. 저에겐 기댈 사람이 없었는데, 스팍 부러워…….
> 
>    
> [정원 없는 밤의 인사]  
> 그냥 아무 이유 없이 인사만 하고 사라지러 방문하는 거 귀엽지 않나요! 귀여워! 저의 맥코이는 왜 이렇게 할머니처럼 스팍을 귀여워하는 것일까. 뜬금없지만 맥코이는 결혼도 했고, 애도 있으니, 굳이 나이 때문이 아니더라도 삼총사 중에서 가장 ‘어른’이죠.
> 
>    
> [식성과 향기]  
> 이건 어떻게 쓴 건지 기억도 안 나네요. 미스 채플은 스팍에 대해선 뭐든지 알 거야……. 술루도 언급해 주고 싶어! 하는 생각에 슬쩍 넣어 봤습니다.
> 
> [밤을 버혀]  
> 우주는 늘 밤이겠지요. 하지만 밤이 더 길었으면 좋겠다……. 분명 연인들은 그렇게 생각할 거에요. (저는 낮도 더 길었으면 좋겠어요. 제발 나에게 시간을 달라! 부탁해요!)
> 
>    
> [구믌다히]  
> 맥코이와 스팍은 둘 다 유니폼에 과학부 패치를 달고 있습니다. 옷도 파란색이니 바꿔 입어도 재미있을 거야! 후후후. 그런데 팔에 있는 계급 표시가 다르다는 걸 잊었군요. 들키면 어떡하죠?
> 
>    
> [커크의 모험]  
> 사실은 이런 촌스러운 모험활극 같은 제목을 꼭 써 보고 싶었어요! 이미지 파일에 암호문을 숨겨 대화한다는 건 제 안의 낭만입니다. 어쩐지 학원물에 어울리는 그런 낭만이라구요.
> 
>    
> [It's only logical]  
> 사실은 제목으로 쓴 영어가 비문법적인 것은 아니겠지……? 라는 두려움에 떨고 있어요. 이들은 벌칸과 인간의 문화 차이를 매순간 느끼고 있겠지, 그걸 아무렇지 않게 관찰해 보고 싶다는 생각을 했습니다.
> 
>    
> [마음이론]  
> 딱정벌레 논변은 비트겐슈타인의 짱 귀여운 논변이죠! 마음이론은 심리학에서 이야기하는 TOM(Theory of Mind)에서 따 온 것입니다. 전에 써 두었던 글인지라 다른 글과는 연결이 되지 않는 느낌이지만, 보너스라고 생각하고 읽어 주세요.


End file.
